A Fishful of Dollars
"A Fishful of Dollars" is the sixth episode of production Season One and the sixth broadcast episode of Futurama. It originally aired in North America on April 25, 1999. Plot Fry has a dream where he enters an Ancient Egyptian Algebra class. After he realizes it's a nightmare, the teacher points that all Fry's wearing is underwear. He gasps and the class is laughs at him. This dream probably happened because Fry only sleeps in underwear. Then he gets a Lightspeed Briefs commercial in his dream and wakes up and immediately falls asleep. After having their dreams taken over by advertisements, the Planet Express crew takes a trip to the local shopping mall. Trying to buy the product from his dreams, a pair of underpants, Fry realizes he is broke. At the same time, Bender is caught shoplifting and is sent to jail. Unable to pay the bail, Fry remembers he had a bank account back in thе twentieth century. He remembers his PIN number and casually mentions the fact that the PIN number was similar to the price of a cheese pizza and a large soda at the pizza restaurant he worked at before he was frozen. Surprisingly, his old bank account is still active and has been accruing interest for the past thousand years, bringing the balance from 93 cents to $4.3 billion dollars. Fry goes on a massive spending spree. He buys numerous 20th century artifacts, such as Ted Danson's skeleton, an antique Robot toy for Bender, as well as the last known tin of now-extinct anchovies, which were fished to extinction shortly after the Decapodian people arrived on Earth. Zoidberg breaks down crying, "We kept saying 'one more can't hurt' and then they were gone. We're sorry!" Mom, famous industrialist and owner of Mom's Friendly Robot Company, whose main product is Mom's Old Fashioned Robot Oil, wants to secure the anchovies for her own purposes. Anchovy oil could be used to permanently lubricate robots and therefore represent an enormous threat to Mom's business interests if the remaining anchovies were cloned. Mom uses Mom's Old Fashioned Video Friendly Surveillance Unit to spy on Fry and overhear the clue to his number. Mom's sons Walt, Larry, and Ignar conspire with Pamela Anderson's head to steal Fry's ATM card and PIN (the price of a cheese pizza and a large soda), by tranquilizing him and making him wake up in an environment similar to the 20th century. They get Pamela Anderson to order a cheese pizza and a large soda, and Fry tells her the price. Now that they have his PIN they can bankrupt Fry. All of Fry's 20th century artifacts are repossessed, except the anchovies, which Fry had hidden in his sock. Mom arrives at Planet Express and offers to buy the anchovies to help Fry recoup some of his losses. However, when Fry declares that he intends to eat the anchovies, she stops interfering and gently encourages him to consume all of them in order to destroy the threat to her business. Fry covers a pizza with the anchovies and shares them with the rest of the Planet Express employees. Everyone except Fry spits their pizza out in disgust. Fry claims that they are an acquired taste. When Zoidberg enters the room, he smells a 'heavenly stench' and immediately devours all the remaining anchovy-covered pizza and starts going crazy, screaming "MORE! MORE! MORE!!", while everyone tries to calm him down. Gadgets and Inventions *31st Century advertisements are beamed straight via gamma radiation into people's brain as they sleep. Foreshadowing *Farnsworth mentions the race of Atomic Supermen he will later create in the episode "Time Keeps On Slippin'". - Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:Mom Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fry Episodes Category:Episodes in which Fry almost loses Leela